


In Cahoots

by nice_girls_play



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/pseuds/nice_girls_play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt and Kato were always co-conspirators, even before they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cahoots

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoiler for the _Green Hornet: Parallel Lives_ comic. Blink and you'll miss it.

In May 2008, Kato finds a condom wrapper on the backseat of James Reid’s ’65 Chrysler Imperial. It makes the old man lose it in a way that makes Kato really appreciate Britt Reid long before he even meets him.

It’s not the first. And he only knows it came from Mr. Reid’s son -– a genial but disengaged playboy he’s seen from a distance a handful of times -– because Amelia told him the first time back in October.

He had taken it out of his pocket for examination while the coffee machine hummed – aghast by the thought of such a cold, cantankerous man abusing such a beautiful machine when the older maid caught him, breakfast tray in hand.

He lowered his hand quickly, red-faced. Amelia just smiled.

"It’s probably not what you're thinking, Kato. Britt lives to torture his father," her tone was warm, almost approving. "Still, best to avoid arguments, right?"

He nodded, tossing the wrapper into the trash before setting Mr. Reid's coffee on the breakfast tray.

\--

The day Kato finds a condom wrapper in the Imperial, James Reid takes a swing at him with the dented bumper of a crashed Rolls Royce. He reminds Kato -- loudly -- how lucky he is to be there, how lucky he was to have his immigration status fixed, how lucky he is to have a good job.

Kato smooths out the dents, buffs and polishes it to a shine before reattaching it with new, more flexible reinforcements.

He leaves the wrapper on the dashboard.

He’s in his workshop, drawing up the plans for the new windows when he hears the car door slam, followed by a muffled curse and a second slammed door that echoes through the garage.

Half-way through the schematics for the polycarbonate glass, he realizes he's smiling.

The next morning, Kato makes two cups of coffee –- the second one is for Britt Reid's tray.


End file.
